Fresas y Menta
by SuzzelSwan
Summary: Fresas y Menta es una historia Dramática donde nuestros protagonistas descubren que no ser sinceros con sus sentimientos puede ser realmente peligroso, a pesar de todo después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.


_Hoy es el día, mi pequeña irá a Hogwarts, estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado, a pesar de haber ido también Hogwarts no quiero verla partir, no ahora cuando todavía no supero mi perdida, enfrentarme a no estar junto de ella me pone mal._

_Hoy es el día, Scorp irá a Hogwarts, igual que su hija Rose, quisiera acercarme a ella y saludarla. Nunca creí encontrar el amor a su lado, ese amor que no se compara con nada. Me alegra que sea hoy nuestro encuentro._

Ambos esperaban el día con gran expectativa , pues podrían esta por un momento en el mismo lugar, algo que nunca sucedió en la época del colegio. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse, tantos besos que darse, tanto cariño sin poderlo demostrar, sin embargo no podían estar juntos, tomaron diferentes caminos, ahora debían guardar los sentimientos y olvidarse de ese cariño, se debían a sus familias.

La estación King Cross estaba a reventar como de costumbre, con la única diferencia que cientos de magos se dirigían a la plataforma 9 3/4, para mandar a sus hijos al mejor colegio de magia y hechicería. La atención se centró en tres familias, la primera conformada por Harry y Ginny Potter, con sus hijos James Sirius, Álbus Severus y la pequeña Lily, una familia más pequeña conformada por un guapo Draco y Astoria Malfoy, junto a ellos un niño rubio muy parecido a su padre, Scorpius,siempre con esa altivez que los caracterizaba; junto a los Potter se encontraba Hermione y Ron Weasley con sus hijos Rose y Hugo. Tal vez el hecho que todos fueran parte importante del termino de la segunda guerra mágica los hacia el centro de atención

Los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, ya que los primogénitos de aquellas familias, era enviados por a Hogwarts; a los más pequeños todavía les faltaba un par de años. Hermione tenía un sentimiento de melancolía al ver partir a su pequeña, Ron con su antipática forma de ver las cosas era ajeno a los sentimientos de su esposa, se sentía realmente orgulloso, pues Rose había heredado la inteligencia de su madre. Así que no le preocupaba de ninguna forma la pequeña Rose, por que estaba seguro tomaría buenas decisiones.

Draco por su parte despedía a su primogénito, Scorpius se sentía muy nervioso; Draco lo abrazo y le hablo al oído _-" todo estará bien, haz muchos amigos"-,_ justo cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Hermione, ella los tenía llorosos, él le sonrió y ella suspiro contestando con el mismo gesto. Astoria vió todo sin decir una palabra. Ella era sabía de los sentimientos de su esposo, ya que muchas veces lo escucho repetir el nombre de Hermione entre sueños.

Draco y Hermione no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, parecía que sostenían una conversación telepática, se confortaban uno al otro a la distancia, de pronto el silbato del tren sonó, era hora de marcharse.

Hermione beso a Rose, animandóla a seguir su camino, intentaba ser fuerte, pero tenía miedo por su hija. Más ella conocía, por experiencia propia lo que eran los lindos años de colegio, pero no podía dejar de sentirse de esa manera, ya que meses atrás tuvo la mala fortuna de perder un bebé, eso la dejo angustiada de perder a alguno de sus hermosos hijos, volviéndola más sobreprotectora.

Ron la tomó de la mano e intento reconfortarla, pero su poco tacto hizo que Hermione se enojará aun más, aunque no lo demostró.

-Ya mujer, la verás en navidad, deja de llorar-

Ella volteo y con un gesto amable golpeó el hombro de su esposo, cuando realmente lo que quería era abofetearlo.

-Nunca entenderás lo que siento-

Él volteo la cara sin entender las palabras de su esposa, volteo y le dijo a Harry.

-Estas mujeres y su sentimientos-

-Ron nunca cambias, no comprendes que para ellas alejarse de sus hijos es difícil- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza

-Va- contestó con fastidió el pelirojo

El tren se alejó llevando consigo muchos sueños, ilusiones y aventuras; Hermione seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, su pequeñita estaba creciendo, era duro para ella dejarla ir pero era necesario, Ginny se acerco para consolarla, era momento para sacar algunas lágrimas conenidas por la partida de James. Las dos amigas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar; cuando por fin pudieron controlar las lágrimas se separaron viéndose fijamente, soltaron unas risitas nerviosas por el espectáculo que eran sus caras llorosas, Harry abrazo con ternura a su esposa depositando un beso en los labios.

-Estará bien, ahora le toca a él aprender y vivir nuevas experiencias, tranquila, todavía tenemos a quienes cuidar por un tiempo- la pareja volteo a ver a sus hijos menores jugando con su primo Hugo, Ginny se sintió reconfortada

Hermione limpio con premura su cara, Ron seguía sin entender por qué su esposa se comportaba de tal manera

-Ya calmate, estará bien- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Astoria por su parte miraba a su marido como cerraba los puños sin dejar de ver a lo lejos a la pareja Weasley, sin ganas de pelear una batalla que ya sabía perdida dio media vuelta. Miró a Draco y dijo

-Te espero en la casa, nos vemos al rato- sin más se fue

Draco seguía observando con atención a Hermione, su esposa no era tan importante, decidió acercarse a la pareja. Tenía unas ganas de romperle la cara al tonto de Ron por la total indiferencia que mostraba ante su esposa, pues Draco sabía por la situación que Hermione pasaba, ya que él fue uno de los medimagos que la atendieron en urgencias, aquel triste día. Lo único que quería es poder acercarse y consolarla, eso era totalmente loco, no podía hacerlo. Hermione lo vio acercarse, notó la intención de acercarse, Draco la miraban con aprensión, cautivando a la castaña, dandole una idea.

-Ron, tengo algo que hacer - se acercó a Ginny y le dijo -Cuida de Hugo, necesitó arreglar algo-

-¿pero?, ... A ¿donde vas?- contestó confundida, pero Hermione ya no estaba a su lado

Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados, era algo comprensible después de la forma en que Ron trato a Hermione

La castaña salió deprisa de la estación, con un rubio siguiendole los pasos, ella lo sabía, sentía su mirada, camino rápido por las transitadas calles de Londres; la chica vuelta metiéndose a un callejón, Draco la siguió pero al girar en el callejón no la encontró, de pronto unas manos frías lo tomaron por sorpresa

-¿Por qué me sigues?, desde la estación me mirabas con atención, ¿que pretendes?- dijo una voz agitada

-Por qué hasta ahora tengo el valor de hacerlo- Contestó con melancolía

-No puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo te atreves a acercarte, lo que paso en Sanmungo me dio darme cuenta que tipo de persona eres realmente, mas no puedo hacerlo, Ron, Hugo, Rose son mi familia ahora, tengo que cuidar de ellos y su bienestar-

-Yo... nunca te pediría que los dejaras, sólo quiero estar a tu lado como un amigo, aunque nuestros sentimientos sean otros-

La castaña se colocó frente a él y lo atrajo con sus manos fundiendose en un abrazo, él quedó mudo ante esta acción, respondió el abrazo con ternura, acariciándole el cabello.

-Sabes yo también... Te- dijo él

Pero fue interrumpido por un apasionante beso, algo confundido se separo unos centímetros de ella

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- preguntó la castaña

-Por qué no sabía cómo hacerlo, después de tu boda con Weasley creí todo terminado, por ello no tuve otro remedio que casarme con Astoria. después llegas a mí esa noche, fue también doloroso para mí verte en esas condiciones, intente hacer todo para salvar a tu hijo, simplemente las cosas salieron mal, no pude hacer mucho, ya no había más remedio, no tenía otra intención que reconfórtate, verte sufrir fue una tortura. Ahora no tienes idea de cuan arrepentido estoy de no luchar por nuestro amor, tengo envidia de la comadreja, él no te merece, lo he visto como te trata, tú necesitas más amor, no indiferencia, por ello quiero estar a tu lado, quiero recuperar lo que un día fuimos-

-Draco, eres extraño, debimos luchar, debimos...-

-Podemos hacerlo, no necesariamente necesitas dejar a tu familia; la mía desde un inicio estaba destinada a disolverse, no tengo más compromiso que estar contigo- Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione, en sus ojos la sinceridad era notoria

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?, no quiero que este momento termine, no te imaginas cuanto he esperado esto- Dijo ella algo alegre.

Draco pensó por un momento luego preguntó- ¿Quieres comer? yo tengo hambre-

-Si, estaría bien comer algo- contestó igualmente sonriente

Caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante muggle muy elegante, comieron poco, pues la platica era más amena. Hablaron sobre las situaciones a las que se enfrentaron después del colegio; como Draco termino casándose con Astoria por negocios, comentó que en su matrimonio hubieron buenos momentos, pero ella se volvió más fría después del nacimiento de Scorpius. Añadió haber sido infiel en varias ocasiones, por la falta de comprensión de su esposa, nunca había pretendido hacerle daño, Astoria tenía muchas heridas y estaban pensando en separarse, antes de herirla más.

Hermione por su parte le confesó, que fue más la costumbre el motivo para estar a lado de Ron, sintiéndose vacía por dentro, a pesar de tener a sus hijos no podía completar el vacío en su corazón, ya que a quien en realidad amaba era a él.

-Yo también te he amado en secreto-confesó el rubio

Salieron del restaurante sin ninguna preocupación, siguieron caminando por ahí tomados de la mano. El tener la oportunidad de confesar su amor, ser consientes de los sentimientos del otro, tener esa libertad de disfrutar de su amor, permitió que la pareja disfrutará de un momento que siempre quisieron.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño motel, los dos se miraron nerviosos, Draco no sabía que hacer, Hermione apenada se sonrojo, creyendo que no era correcto.

-Draco, deberíamos irnos, no creo que sea el momento para esto- Hermione realmente se sentía incomoda con la idea

-No te forzaré a algo que no quieres hacer, vámonos-

Cuando se disponían a salir, Hermione recordó las últimas horas con Ron, comparando la situación con Draco, decidió hacer lo que el corazón le dictaba, no pretendía ser una mujer fácil, mas ellos siempre se quisieron, nunca se sintió tan deseada, respetada y amada como lo hacía con Draco.

-¿Draco, que certeza hay en tu palabras?- Preguntó Hermione

-Soy, sincero al decirte que te amo, que nunca otra mujer ha estado en mi corazón, eres la única, no sólo quiero tener sexo, quiero hacerte el amor, quiero entregarme a ti, ser tuyo, siempre tuyo, después de ti no habrá nadie más, porque es a ti a quien siempre busqué-

Esas fueron la respuesta para Hermione, para determinar que hacer en ese momento, no importaba nada más, ya después tendría tiempo de meditar que hacer.

Subieron por unas angostas escaleras tomados de las manos, más nerviosos que si fuera la primera vez. Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, Draco quitó le quito el abrigo, contemplando su hermosa figura, Hermione también le quitó el saco a Draco; él la abrazo aspirando el perfume de su cabello, iniciaron con delicadas caricias por toda la espalda, Hermione acaricio el cabello de él, se besaron hasta perder el aliento, después de un tiempo las manos se confundian recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo reconociéndose, poco a poco las prendas fueron saliendo, hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos. El paso del tiempo era evidente, más en el cuerpo de Hermione que tenía el vientre un poco marcado por sus embarazos, se miró al espejo un poco sonrojada, pero Draco la abrazo por la espalda, ella le acarició tiernamente la cara.

-Eres hermosa, lo más bello que nunca vi, ¿por qué te sonrojas?-

Ella se maldijo,_ "Por Merlín, ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta"_ - Es que... Ya no soy la de antes-

-No, eres más bella-

La tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama, la recosto con cuidado, admirando con más ímpetud su cuerpo, ella miraba asombrada el cuerpo de él, tan atlético apesar de los años, ligeramente las arrugas en su cara eran notorias, pero no perdía ese aire de belleza.

Le abrió las piernas situándose justo en medio, acariciandole los muslos, se acerco con suavidad a su clítoris haciendo que gimiera de placer, introdujo un dedo, ella grito, besó con tranquilidad sus muslos, hasta llegar a su centro y darle placer con la boca, ella estaba bastante éxitada, él lo sabía, así que poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro, estaba muy húmeda. Los dos estaban extasiados de tanto placer, algo que nunca sucedió con alguien más. Él embestía con fuerza, haciendo que Hermione gritará con más fuerza, sin pensarlo ella tomó con fuerza su espalda dejando la marca de sus uñas, Draco gritó completamente complacido, ella tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo beso, diciéndole al oído después.

-Más despacio o llegarás pronto, quiero disfrutarte por más tiempo- él se detuvo por un momento, pero ella muy hábilmente hizo que giraran sus cuerpos quedando sobre él, moviendo las caderas e introduciendo más su miembro en ella, eso a él le encantó acarició sus senos, se levantó un poco y mordió uno de ellos dejando una marca. Poco a poco los dos fueron llegando al clímax, ella antes que él, satisfechos, felices, plenos y sobre todo exhaustos

Por fin dejaron llevarse por el corazón, la conciencia se quedó anulada justo en el momento en que se abrazaron en aquel callejón, las horas transcurrieron complementándose el uno a otro, los dos quedaron boca arriba respirando agitadamente

-Gracias, gracias por esto, no sabes cuanto tiempo lo estuve esperando, es completamente perfecto- dijo Draco, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione

-Gracias a ti- le dijo acariciando el cabello del rubio

Era momento de terminar, ninguno se percató del tiempo, tenían que regresar a sus hogares

La noche había caído, las estrellas se dejaban ver en el cielo junto a una luna llena en todo su explendor, caminaron por la calle que no estaba tan transitada. Al final se despidieron, con un efusivo beso, ninguno de los dos podían dejarse, no después de hacer el amor, las palabras fueron sustituidas por besos, se despidieron tomando caminos distintos.

Draco llegó a la mansión Malfoy, le sorprendió ver la luz de la estancia encendida, sabía que no auguraba nada bueno, cuando entró en el recibidor habían varios baúles y maletas, negó con la cabeza, resignado entró a la estancia cabizbajo

-No quería irme como una ladrona, por ello te espere Malfoy, te lo advertí, que era la última vez que te pasaba una infidelidad, ve la hora, llame a tu trabajo, me dijeron que no regresaste, además hueles a ella- aspiro con profundidad- fresas- Sonrío con tristeza

_"Maldita sea"_ se maldijo mentalmente Draco

-Así que sólo quería esperarte para despedirme, sólo nos veremos para lo necesario, Adiós Draco-

Astoria lloraba con nostalgia, salió de la mansión con todas sus cosas. Mientras tanto Draco meditaba la situación,_ "nunca pensé que fuera tan tarde, maldita sea las dos, no me imagine que fuera tan tarde, ya sabía que tarde o temprano ella se iría, así que mejor ahora y no después cuando las heridas fueran tan grandes. Yo fui el culpable desde un inicio, por no ser sincero, nunca fui un buen esposo, un buen amante, pero principalmente un buen amigo, deseaba tanto olvidar a Hermione que nunca me di cuenta cuanto daño le hacía, pero ahora ella se fue, ya nada me ata... Nada me ata "_

Salió rápido de la mansión, sabía donde buscarla, por mucho tiempo imagino raptarla, huir los dos juntos, escapar pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo, una idea tonta que se repetía, una y otra vez, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en San Mungo. Ahora esa idea no sonaba tan tonta.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa, en un barrio muggle una muy alegre Hermione llegaba a su hogar, notó que en la luz de la estancia estaba encendida; en el ventanal podía ver la figura de su esposo viendo la televisión y fumando, negó con la cabeza,_ "otra vez fumando" Pensó._ No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, mucho menos de lo malhumorado que estaba Ron. Abrió despacio la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido, dejó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor, se decidió subir las escaleras, pero una voz fría la hizo detenerse

-¿Dónde haz estado?, trate de buscarte pero fue imposible- Ron no tenía humor de nada

-Fui por ahí, y baja la voz que despertarás a Hugo- Contestó nerviosa

-Él no está se quedó en casa de Harry y Ginny, mañana lo traerán- Sus palabras denotaban la molestia que sentía

-Muy bien, entonces me voy a descansar, hasta mañana- subió apenas unos escalones, Ron la tomó con fuerza -Suéltame me haces daño - Dijo asustada

-¡Ya viste la hora!, ¿Dónde estabas?- respiro ondo - Más bien ¿Con quien?, hueles a. . . ¡Menta!- por un momento sus ojos se inundaron de dolor, ella no podía haberlo engañado, muy pronto sus ojos se llenaron de odio, un odio y furia que nunca en la vida sintió, cegado por los celos tiro fuerte de ella, haciendo que bruscamente bajara las escaleras, terminó en el suelo.

-Basta, me lástimas Ron- dijo entre lágrimas

Al incorporarse, unos cuantos botones de su blusa se había desabrochado, dejando al descubierto la marca que Draco había dejado con su mordida.

-¡Lo sabía!- grito con furia-¿Quién es?, dilo ya, maldita puta, ¿Con quien te haz revolcado?-

Hermione entre cerró los ojos, no podía creer como la había llamado, pero presa de los nervios comenzó a reírse

-¡Maldita!- Ron abofeteó a Hermione haciendo que callara

-¡No logras entender, nunca te he amado, tal vez nunca lo haga, mi corazón hace muchos años le pertenece a otro, ahora dejame ir, no tengo nada que hacer aquí contigo, mucho menos cuando estuve con él!- escupió la verdad Hermione

-¡¿Pero Quién es?!, exijo saberlo-

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy- Escuchar su nombre fue una puñalada para Ron

-Ese hijo de puta, lo ha tenido todo y ahora tú, ¿Por qué?- Tomo su cara entre sus manos, teniendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar

-Lo siento Ron, pero es algo que no puedo explicar, simplemente así a sido por mucho tiempo, después de lo que sufrí por la perdida de nuestro hijo, él fue quien me ayudo a salir adelante, muchas veces te pedí tu comprensión, tu cariño y me lo negaste, diste vuelta y me quedé sola-

-No puedo entender esa parte de ti, no fuiste la única que sufrió, a mí también me dolió perder a nuestro hijo, no por eso me iba a deprimir toda la vida, es algo que no tenemos en nuestras manos, te dije muchas veces que teníamos que salir adelante, que después lo intentaríamos, pero tú no lo entiendes así, eres más sentimental-

-¿Crees que esa es una solución, remplazarlo con otro hijo?, eres un idiota, como se te ocurre decir eso, no entiendo como pude casarme contigo. Para mí ha sido difícil, lo tuve dentro durante nueve meses, vi como fue creciendo poco a poco, tenía una gran alegría de saber que pronto llegaría, así como lo fue con Rose y Hugo, sé que no estaba dentro de nuestras manos, pero es difícil por que lo amaba-

-No estoy diciendo que no duela, simplemente tenemos que seguir avanzando-

-¡Ya lo sé!, pero para mí es difícil-Contestó con lagrimas en los ojos

-Con eso quieres justificar, el haberte revolcado con ese Mortífago de mierda-

-Pues ese Mortífago hizo lo que tú nunca podrás hacer, que me sienta amada y satisfecha-

Ron cegado por los celos sacó su varita y apuntó a su esposa, ella retrocedió unos pasos

-¿Qué haces Ron?- sus ojos reflejaban terror - Baja la varita-

-Perra Maldita, tenías que decirlo..._ 'Cruciatus'_ -

Inmediatemente Hermione cayó al suelo retorciendose del dolor, sus gritos se oían al rededor, era insoportable el hechizo, se sintió desfallecer. El estruendo de un bombarda la hizo recobrar el sentido, miró hacia la puerta ya en ruinas, ahí estaba él.

-_'Expeliarmus_' - Ron salió despedido, chocó contra el barandal de la escalera, rompiendo unos cuantos barrotes, Draco se agacho para ver checar como estaba Hermione

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Draco

-Si, gracias, ayudame a levantar- pero estaba muy débil, le costó trabajo mantenerse de pie, pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio. Nunca notaron que Ron estaba de pie observándolos

-A_vada_- apuntó con la varita muy decidido, la más expuesta era Hermione. De pronto una luz verde inundó la habitación

**Dos meses después**

-Siento mucho lo que pasó, nunca creí que Hermione sería capaz de eso- decía Harry muy trizte

-Lo sé, me preocupan los niños ya que Hugo esta muy trizte y Rose esta tan enojada que no quizo venir al funeral, además pidió quedarse en Hogwarts para Navidad, la más afectada es mi mamá, perder a mi hermano a sido muy duro- comentaba Ginny

-Las investigaciones están por concluir, parece que fue en defensa propia, Malfoy confesó haberlo hecho, lo que van a determinar es, sí fue en defensa propia o con alevosía y ventaja- Harry no podía creer lo que pasó, Hermione estaba recluida en el ministerio junto con Draco, desde la muerte de Ron. El ministerio ahora estaba encargado de demostrar la verdad.

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ellos hubieran sido sinceros, realmente no puedo perdonar a Hermione por no decirle a mi hermano que amaba a otro, sé que mi hermano tuvo muchos errores, sobre todo cuando pasó lo del bebé, pero nada es justificable- Ginny se encontraba en un lio, no podía perdonar del todo a su amiga, ni a su hermano.

-Ya amor, no te enojes, sabes que no te hará bien, además quienes somos nosotros para juzgar - Harry trató de tranquilizarla

En el ministerio un juicio se llevaba acabo, determinar el culpable había sido difícil se hicieron muchas pruebas a los inculpados, descubrieron una magia antigua, algo que tenia siglos de no verse.

-Señora Hermione Weasley- Ella llevaba el apellido de casada- Se ha comprobado, que usted no realizo el hechizo Avada Kedavra, su varita no mostro ningún hechizo realizado, por ello el Ministerio la exonera de los cargos que se le imputa. Así se determina dejarla en libertad- Murmullos se escucharon en la sala, cuando el veredicto se dicto.

-Señor Draco Malfoy, se comprobó que usted utilizó magia antigua, su varita tenía rastros de un hechizo llamado _Protectus, _o al menos así lo llamaron los investigadores. Por lo cual el hechizo Avada Kedavra que invocó el ahora occiso Ron Weasley provoco su propia muerte al utilizar este hechizo como escudo. Este tribunal determina su inocencia bajo las pruebas antes mencionada. Así se determina su libertad-

Astoria quien se encontraba en el juicio público, siempre estuvo segura de la inocencia de esos dos, no es que les deseará vivir el resto de sus vidas en prisión, realmente quería que su ex esposo fuera feliz con la mujer que amaba. Salió deseándoles lo mejor.

La pareja se miró fijamente, Hermione comenzó a llorar, Draco se acerco y la abrazo.

-Tranquila, ya pasó todo- salieron juntos del ministerio, con cada paso que daban la gente los miraba con curiosiadad, algunos hablaban en tono bajo sin dejar de mirarlos, ambos se sentían muy incómodos.

Hermione llegó a su casa, Hugo la esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Mami, regresaste!- Gritó con alegría, ella corrió para alcanzarlo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias hijo, gracias por esperarme- Comenzó a llorar

-No llores mamita, ahora que ya estamos juntos, no podremos sentirnos solos, tuve momentos muy difíciles sin ti y sin mi papi, pero la Tía Ginny y el Tío Harry me explicaron lo que sucedió, no puedo comprender bien todo, pero creo que si tu estas conmigo podrás hacer que lo entienda- Hugo era pequeño y no entendía muy bien la situación, ahora era feliz por estar nuevamente con su madre.

En el recibidor había una foto de ella y Ron el día de su boda. "_Perdóname Ron, debí ser sincera con mis sentimientos, la verdad es que siempre estuve enamorada de Draco, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo y nos hizo cuando estuvimos en Hogwarts, lo que no sabes, es que en aquellos tiempos yo estaba realmente enamorada de él, pues él era al igual que nosotros unos chicos asustados, descubrí su verdadero yo, cuando estuve en San Mungo, años después, yo sentía mucha tristeza por la perdida de nuestro bebé, él fue un gran apoyo para mí, no pedía nada a cambio sólo estar a mi lado como un amigo, fui yo quien tuvo codicia y lo desee a mi lado, ese día cuando te perdieron los niños, iba a pedirte el divorcio, no podía volver a estar a tu lado, te quise pero como un amigo, un hermano, no pude corresponder tu amor. Tal vez en ese aspecto soy culpable, por no amarte como tú debías, perdóname, te perdí a ti, tus hijos por igual, Hugo esta muy triste le harás mucha falta, trata de asimilar la verdad pero no lo comprende muy bien. Rose esta enojada, no vino a tu funeral, ella conoce la verdad yo misma se la conté en una carta, pero no la veré, prefiere quedarse en el colegio, vendrá sólo en las vacaciones de fin de curso, la entiendo es muy difícil para ella asimilar que yo no fui la mejor esposa. No entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de utilizar ese hechizo, te creí capaz de hacerme daño hacerte daño, los celos son traicioneros, ya ves ahora ya no estás, me iré de esta casa, no soportó los recuerdo, me llevo los buenos momentos en la memoria, pero no soy capaz de vivir aquí."_

Cuando entró a la sala, Harry y Ginny la esperaban junto con sus hijos.

-¡Tía!- gritaron Lily y Álbus, corrieron a abrazarla

-Buenas tardes Hermione- Dijo Ginny molesta.

-Buenas tardes Ginny- Contestó incomoda.

-Hermione, me alegra que estés en casa- Harry la abrazo, ella contestó el gesto.

-Lo siento mucho Harry- comenzó a llorar, sin dejarlo de abrazar.

-Yo lo sé, te entiendo, me alegro que se demostrara la verdad, tú no serías capaz de hacer algo así, aunque no te miento por un momento dude- Contestó Harry

-Gracias Harry-

-Bueno, pues sólo venimos a dejar a Hugo, es momento de irnos- Ginny no tenía ganas de seguir ahí.

-Chicos es hora de irnos, despídanse de su Tía y de Hugo- Harry trataba de aligerar el ambiente.

-Nos vemos para Navidad Hugo- dijo Álbus

-El Tío George, tiene nuevos fuegos artificiales, tienes que verlos- Lily estaba animada

-Nos vemos pronto Hermione, si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, en tu trabajo las cosas no andan muy bien, pero eres muy buena en ello, los pondrás al corriente-

-Hasta luego Hermione- dijo secamente Ginny

Los cuatro salieron de la casa por red Flu. Hermione subió a su habitación y se recostó, Hugo la abrazo, durmieron juntos toda la tarde y noche.

En la mañana siguiente, Draco visitó la casa, Hugo no lo conocía, en alguna ocasión lo llegaron a mencionar en la madriguera, pero no sabía como era. Draco se acercó a saludarlo, Hugo dudoso tomo su mano.

-Hermione, necesito que hablemos, les parece si los invito a comer, conozco un restaurante delicioso-

-No creo que sea conveniente en este momento Draco-Contesto apenada

-No, hay de que preocuparse, es en Londres Muggle- Sonrió Draco -¿Qué dices Hugo, quieres venir?-

-Señor Malfoy...- Hugo fue interrumpido por Draco

-Draco. llámame Draco-

-Bueno, Draco, yo haré lo que mi mamá diga-

-Vamos Hermione, es necesario que salgas a respirar algo de aire fresco, aquí encerrada no lograrás nada-

-Está bien, pero tenemos que terminar de empacar, iremos después-

-¿Se mudan?- Preguntó

-Sí, mi mamá y yo viviremos en la playa- Dijo Hugo contento

Draco miro con curiosidad a Hermione, no dijo nada, Hermione invoco un hechizo y todo se iba guardando en cajas, Hugo miraba desde la sala las fascinado como cajas y cajas bajaban por las escaleras. Toda la casa iba quedando vacía, sólo los muebles que daban en su lugar. Draco espero pacientemente junto a Hugo.

-Mi mamá es buena ¿No lo crees Draco?- Preguntó Hugo

-Siempre ha sido la mejor hechicera- Contestó

-No me refiero a eso, mi mamá siempre ha sido buena pero mi papá no la trataba muy bien, se pelaban seguido, mi papá tomaba mucho, yo y mi hermana Rose nos escondíamos en closet cuando comenzaban a discutir; siempre le pregunté a mi mamá por que no lo dejaba y nos íbamos de aquí, pero ella siempre respondía que nosotros debíamos estar con nuestros padres juntos, el tiempo pasó y mi mamá era feliz, porque esperaba a mi hermanito, pero un día mi papá la hizo enojar y mi mamá en la noche se puso mal, aunque mi mamá nunca lo dijo, mi papá fue el culpable de que perdiera a mi hermanito. Mi papá ya no está, ahora quiero que mi mamá sea feliz ¿Crees Draco, qué mi mamá pueda ser feliz?- Hugo se sentía cómodo junto a Draco

-Tu mamá es muy fuerte, verás que será feliz-

-¿Tú la amas?- Preguntó Hugo inocentemente

-¡Perdón!- Draco se atraganto con la saliva y comenzó a toser

-Te lo pregunto por la manera en que la miras- Contestó serio

-Para serte sincero, sí, amo a tu mamá-

-Pues si quieres estar con ella tienes que tener paciencia, si me prometes que nunca la harás llorar te puedo ayudar- Hugo guiñó el ojo, Draco comenzó a reírse.

Desde ese día, Draco y Hermione se frecuentaban, en efectivo se mudaron a una casa en la playa, retomaron sus vidas cotidianas, ella en el ministerio y el en San Mungo, Hugo seguía en el colegio Muggle. Al principio fue difícil retirarse ese estigma que los marco, pero trataron de no socializar mucho, en las festividades de Navidad, Draco llevó a Hugo a casa de Harry. Draco y Hugo se había convertido en buenos amigos. Tocó la puerta algo nervioso.

-Malfoy, buenas tardes- Contestó al abrir la puerta Harry

-Potter, buenas tardes. Hermione no pudo venir, pero aquí está Hugo, vendré por él cuando tú me digas-

-Yo les mandaré una lechuza para avisarles el día-

-Gracias, yo esperaré- Draco se agacho y se despidió del niño- nos vemos pronto Hugo, pórtate bien- Revolvió el cabello del niño, este comenzó a reír

-Draco, yo siempre me portó bien- le guiño el ojo y le sacó la lengua, Draco sólo río por el gesto y sin más desapareció

-¿Te llevas bien con él?, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad

-si, es muy divertido, es mi amigo- respondió Hugo

-Vamos nos esperan- Apresuró Harry

Las festividades fueron en la madriguera, ruidoso y con mucho movimiento, los nietos ya eran muchos, todos los Weasley tenían descendencia. En la cena de navidad habían dos lugares vacíos en la mesa, aún así trataron de pasarlo bien

Hermione y Draco tuvieron una tranquila cena, no tenían mucho que festejar, por ahora estaban juntos, amándose como siempre quisieron.

Scorpuis paso las festividades en casa de su madre, amenazando solamente en ir en las vacaciones de verano, algo que le causó gracia a la pareja, en verano todos se reunirían, entonces resolverían un problema. vivir todos juntos como familia.

Hugo regreso a casa antes de terminar las vacaciones, todo volvió a la normalidad o por lo menos trataban que así fuera.

El fin de curso llegó volando, la pareja los esperaba en la estación. Scorpius bajo primero del tren, se acerco a su padre y lo abrazo

-Scorp yo. . .- trato de hablar Draco

-Ya papá olvídalo, una sola pregunta ¿Ahora eres feliz?-

-¿Cómo que ahora?-

-Hay papá, nunca fuiste feliz con mi madre, eso cualquiera lo adivina, pero contésta mi pregunta-

-Si, lo soy-

-Te creo, tus ojos nunca irradiaron tanta felicidad como hoy-

-Gracias hijo, por entender-

-El colegio me ha ayudado mucho, ahora puedo ver las cosas de diferente manera-

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, Rose no bajaba del tren, Scorpius se acerco, le tomó la mano

- No se preocupe Sra. Granger, ella está arreglándose para bajar, no está molesta-

-Gracias Scorpius- Le respondió con cariño

Cuando Rose bajo del tren Hugo corrió a abrazarla

-¡Rose!- gritó

-Hugo, que bueno verte, haz crecido hermanito-

-Tú también, hermanita-

Hermione los observaba de lejos, tenía miedo de ser rechazada por su hija.

-Ven, vamos con mamá y Draco- Hugo la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta donde la esperaban

-Draco buenas tardes- Saludó Rose, Hermione algo confundida miró a ambos

-Mamá, ¿Cómo haz estado?- le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veía; creía que Rose estaba molesta con ella, pues ninguna de sus cartas fue contestada.

-Scorpius tendremos que ir a ese restaurante del que tanto hablas, tengo mucha hambre- Rose se dirigió a Draco -Tiene que ser muy bueno para que su hijo hable bien de un lugar Muggle-

-Verás que lo que te dijo Scorp no es mentira, vámonos- Draco contestó a Rose

Los tres chicos se adelantaron perdiéndose entre la gente, Hermione no podía caminar de la impresión. No podía entender como Rose estaba familiarizada con los Malfoy.

-¿Podrías decirme, que es lo que pasa?-

-Pasa, que Rose no quiere hablar contigo en este lugar, hemos tenido comunicación hace un par de meses, me pidió que no te dijera nada, hizo un estudio de mí, me preguntó lo que me gustaba, como era, que era lo que me gustaba de ti, me analizó de pies a cabeza, sólo le falto preguntar en posición me gusta dormir, no dejará de ser hija de quien es. Vámonos que los chicos nos estarán esperando, yo también tengo hambre- Salieron juntos tomados de la mano de la estación.

-Mamá, no digas nada, todo estuvo bien explicado en tu carta, lamentó todo lo que pasaron, mi padre fue muy tonto al usar ese hechizo, ve lo que causo, su propia muerte, si lo piensas de una manera más fría, era él o tú, no podría elegir a quien, estas de acuerdo-

-¿Pero?, no venísté a su funeral-

-no quería verlo así, quiero quedarme con un buen recuerdo, lo siento má se que tenía que estar, pero no soy tan fuerte-

-lo siento yo más, si yo no. . . -

-ya má, mejor vayamos a casa, Hugo dice que es genial-

Todos salieron del restaurante, subieron a una camioneta de lujo, Draco manejo hasta llegar a la costa.

Los chicos se sorprendieron de la casa, era lo más hermosa, sencilla, acogedora, Rose y Scorpius eran buenos amigos, la casa tenía un aire de tranquilidad que los chicos nunca experimentaron con sus respectivos padres. Justo cuando la puesta de sol estaba en el horizonte, Draco los invitó a todos a la playa, donde una manta sobre la arena los esperaba, cuando todos tomaron asiento Draco comenzó a hablar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que he estado enamorado de su madre, hoy quiero pedirles permiso a ustedes para que pueda casarme con ella, espero que no les moleste, sé que la muerte de su padre no tiene mucho tiempo, no quiero ser imprudente, por ello les solicito su permiso.

-Draco, dijimos que no era el momento para poder casarnos, que dirán de nosotros- Mencionó Hermione algo molesta

-Mamá te enfrentaste a Voldemort y no puedes enfrenarte a la sociedad, ¿Eres una persona que necesita de los demás para salir adelante?- Rose se enfrentó a su madre -Tú siempre me haz demostrado ser valiente y fuerte, mi padre nunca te valoró como tú lo merecías, ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, de rehacer tu vida. Draco espero que sean felices- Rose era una persona comprensiva.

-Draco yo te estimo mucho, así que tienes mi permiso- dijo Hugo algo pensativo

-¿Qué piensas Hugo?- Preguntó Scorpius

-Pienso que si mi papá hubiera querido más a mi mamá, habríamos tenido una mejor familia, lo extrañó mucho, pero quiero la felicidad de mi madre, si la encontró con tu papá creo que no tiene por que haber problemas- Hugo estaba melancólico

-Tranquilo Hugo, donde quiera que tú padre esté creo que se arrepiente de no estar a tu lado, tomó una mala decisión, obtuvo las consecuencias, ahora estoy a tu lado y te quiero mucho, nunca podré sustituirlo, pero sabes que somos amigos y siempre estaré a tu lado -Draco era sincero con sus palabras

-Gracias Draco, Scorp se queda corto con su descripción, me haz demostrado ser buena persona- Rose dijo con decisión - Por mi espero que sean muy felices, ahora que regresemos al colegio me sentiré más tranquila de saber que mi mamá está en buenas manos-

-Gracias chicos, perdonen todo lo que no hice bien, de ahora en adelante todo será mejor- Hermione estaba realmente feliz, de saber que sus hijos aceptaban a Draco.

El día de regresar al colegio llegó, no todo era felicidad, pues era el aniversario luctuoso de Ron, antes de partir Rose quiso ir al cementerio a dejarle flores en su tumba.

-Papá te extraño mucho, me haces falta, ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver cómo crezco, no te preocupes estoy bien, Draco es muy amable conmigo, ama mucho a mamá, nos cuida y somos felices, aunque estaríamos mejor si tú vivieras- dijo un afligido Hugo

-Papá. . . - le costó más trabajo a Rose hablar- Yo también te extraño. . . Extraño poder platicar contigo, extraño tu risa, pero sobre todo extraño tus abrazos, es difícil para mí no tenerte, me haces mucha falta, pero tengo que seguir adelante el próximo año nos veremos-

Era hora de marcharse, Hermione pidió quedarse a solas, Draco y los chicos salieron

-Ron, no te imaginas cuanto me arrepiento por lo que pasó, les haces falta a los niños, también a mi, me hubiera gustado que quedáramos como amigos y no así, por Merlín que daría mi vida por traerte de vuelta, por los niños, te veremos el próximo año, no dejaré que te olviden-

Lo que no sabía la castaña es que Molly la había escuchado, cuando se acerco tomó del hombro a Hermione

-Lo sé hija, se como te sientes, todo tiene un por qué y aunque me cueste trabajo entenderlo él tomó el camino fácil y tuvo su propio castigo, no te aflijas, no fue tu culpa- Molly lloraba

-Molly yo . . .no se como- Hermione intentaba hablar, más las palabras no salían

-Tranquila hija, me alegra ver que eres feliz, los niños están bien, Draco a demostrado ser un buen amigo para ellos, por eso yo también estoy feliz, cuando gustes los espero en la madriguera, serán bien recibidos, a final de cuentas te quiero como a una hija, te extraño-

-Creí que no querías verme de nuevo- Dijo algo apenada

-Al principio desee tu muerte, te odiaba por hacerme perder a mi hijo, más tengo que ser fuerte, aceptando su partida, pasamos por muchas cosas juntas y como ya lo mencioné te quiero como a una hija, así que no te preocupes, eres bienvenida en mi casa cuando gustes-

Las dos se despidieron, Molly regreso a la madriguera, Hermione alcanzó a Draco y a los chicos que la esperaban para ir a la estación king Cross

Astoria estaba ya esperando en el andén Hermione se apartó para poder despedir a su hija. Draco se caminó junto con Scorp y hasta donde Astoria los esperaba, sólo se saludaron y Draco los dejó juntos, se retiro y fue a don Hermione lo esperaba con sus hijos

-Draco nos vemos en Navidad- dijo Rose

-Te esperaremos para la boda hermanita-

Ambos subieron al tren Scorp detrás de ella, los dos buscaron compartimiento, James y Albus llegaron con ellos, la pequeña Lily se quedó con sus padres, Ginny la consolaba

- Ya hija deja de llorar, él próximo año irás tú-

-Pero me voy a aburrir, sin nadie- deciá entre lágrimas

Hermione quería acercarse, pero temía la reacción de Ginny, pero Lily muy inocentemente se acerco

-Tía Hermione puedo ir a tu casa, Hugo me dijo que es muy divertida por qué está en la playa-

-Ginny ¿si tú quieres ella puede ir?- preguntó la castaña

-No, no quiero ser imprudente- contestó la peliroja

-No te preocupes por nosotros, no hay ningún problema, sirve que Hugo tiene compañía para jugar- dijo Draco- Es más puedes pedir unos días en el ministerio y venir ustedes también Harry-

Las dos parejas quedaron de acuerdo y tomaron una breves vacaciones

Hermione se sentía bastante mal desde un mes atrás, pero era lógico estaba esperando, pero no le había dicho nada a Draco, hasta que su salud se vio muy desmejorada

Una mañana Hermione estaba en el baño vomitando, Draco muy preocupado se acerco

-¿Te encuentras bien amor?-

-No, la verdad, es que tengo que acompañarte a San Mungo hoy por los resultados-

-No podemos dejar a nuestros invitados, espera a que en la tarde yo te los traiga- Draco tenía que ir a ver a unos pacientes

Hermione estuvo impaciente, temía que pudiera tener algún virus, Nunca imaginó que los resultados revelaría una buena verdad. Cuando Draco entró sentía como todo daba vueltas, rápidamente se recostó en un sofá. Hermione preocupada preguntó

-¿Que te sucede amor? te ves algo pálido-

Harry y Ginny entraban a la casa después de un paseo en la playa con los niños. Miraron la escena con curiosidad.

-Habla amor, ¿Qué te pasa?-

Estiró un sobre, Hermione lo tomó y lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo, temiendo lo peor. Draco se levantó de golpe y la abrazó antes de que Hermione leyera los resultados.

-¡Vamos a ser papás nuevamente! ¡Estamos embarazados!- Gritó de alegría el rubio. Hermione no podía hablar, ya que Draco la besaba sin parar

-Basta amor, no me dejas respirar-

-Eres lo mejor que la vida me pudo dar, gracias por hacerme tan feliz-

Harry y Ginny felicitaron a la pareja. Planearon todo para casarse en Navidad, y así fue en Navidad se casaron a lado de sus hijos Rose, Hugo y Scorpius, con una barriga ya pronunciada pues esperaban gemelos Orión y Andrómeda.

La relación entre Hermione y Ginny fue mejorando día con día, hasta el momento en que las asperezas se limaron, no volvieron a ser las mejores amigas de antes, pero ahora podía platicar y sentirse más cómodas una con la otra.

La vida siempre recompensa las buenas actitudes dando felicidad y plenitud, eso lo entienden Hermione y Draco, quienes descubrieron que lo importante es ser sinceros con sus sentimientos.


End file.
